D23 Expo
The D23 Expo is a biennial convention run by The Walt Disney Company, originally billed as "The Ultimate Disney Fan Experience" (later changed to "The Ultimate Disney Fan Event"). The first Expo was held in Anaheim, California, from September 10-13, 2009. D23 is "The Official Disney Fan Club", founded in March 2009. The "D" stands for Disney, and "23" represents 1923, the year that Walt Disney arrived in California and founded what would ultimately become The Walt Disney Company. D23 also holds smaller fan events for its members throughout the year, separate from the expo, and publishes a magazine called Disney twenty-three. There is suggestion that there might be a Muppet event in fall 2011, organized for D23 members, separate from the upcoming 2011 expo.Jim Hill, "D23 is actively working to increase capacity at its events, reaching out to Official Disney Fan Club members around the country", Jim Hill Media, June 21, 2011. D23 Expo 2009 Disney Movie Magic On Friday, September 11, the Muppets made a surprise appearance on the Mark Twain Riverboat (a smaller replica of the Disneyland attraction) during the "Disney Movie Magic: Inside the Disney Studios" arena presentation and it was announced that they were working on a new movie, The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made!. It was later set aside in favor of ''The Muppets''. Appearing on the riverboat Mark Twain Riverboat were Kermit the Frog, Fozzie, Pepe, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Animal, Janice, Floyd, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Lew Zealand, Robin, Penguins, Chickens, with Sweetums standing beside the boat. Statler and Waldorf appeared after the number shouting, "We want Grumpy!" Johnny Depp, in full costume as Pirates of the Caribbean character Captain Jack Sparrow, made a surprise appearance at the end of the presentation. Jack said that he'd like a snack, and asked where that nice frog was who'd been on stage earlier -- "he probably tastes like chicken." Boucher, Geoff. "Johnny Depp (in Jack Sparrow costume) surprises Disney D23 Expo audience", LA Times blog. September 11, 2009. Image:D23-closeup.jpg|The Muppets at the 2009 D23 Expo Image:Riverboat-pepe.jpg Image:Riverboat-piggy.jpg The Muppets Presentation The Muppets were scheduled to appear at a special presentation by The Muppets Studio on Sunday, September 13. Pepe the King Prawn, Sam the Eagle, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear and the Swedish Chef appeared. The presentation, hosted by Lylle Breier, detailed some of the future plans for the Muppets. Projects announced included ToughPigs - Muppets at D23: Movies, DVDs, and Merchandise News! (September 14, 2009)The Muppet Newsflash - The Muppets at D23 (September 17, 2009)The Muppet Mindset - D23 Update: Special Muppets Presentation (September 13, 2009): * The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made! (later set aside in favor of The Muppets) * A Muppet Halloween special for Halloween 2010 (later postponed. With new merch & a new movie in the pipeline, there's no stopping the Muppets now Jim Hill Media (April 29, 2010) ) * An online cooking show with Cat Cora for fall 2009 (later released fall 2010) * More viral Muppet videos for 2010 * Updates to Muppet*Vision 3D and Muppet Mobile Lab, plus the creation of a mobile unit for The Electric Mayhem for the Disney parks * Expansion and updates to The Muppet Whatnot Workshop, including new Whatnot parts and workshops in the Disney parks * The Muppets Revisited album coming in 2010 (later retitled The Green Album and released in fall 2011) * The Muppet Show: Season Four and Studio DC: Almost Live on DVD in 2010 * A From the Balcony book by Statler and Waldorf * The "Green and Lovin' It" line of products at the Disney Store * Steiff plush dolls * Vinylmation figures * Pook-a-Looz dolls * Muppet Halloween costumes * New Muppet iPhone Apps and Mobile Comics * Television appearances on upcoming episodes of "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition", "America's Funniest Home Videos", "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon", and ABC's "Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade" * Kermit at the 2009 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade * Collaboration with Andrea Bocelli on Bocelli's Christmas album My Christmas, and on Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas After the presentation, convention goers could wait in line to meet Fozzie, Gonzo, and Pepe, and have their pictures taken with them. Image:Iphone-gonzo.jpg Image:Iphone-pepe.jpg Image:Iphone-statlerwaldorf.jpg Image:Samd23.jpg Image:D23table1.jpg Image:D23pepelaughs.jpg Around the Expo Displays on the show floor offered glimpses of upcoming Muppet merchandise as well as some Muppet memorabilia. Image:D23-MuppetComics.jpg|BOOM! Studios booth at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-Jim-Muppets-MegaPainting01.jpg|Jim Henson & The Muppets painting by Paul Madden at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-MML-Presentation.jpg|Muppet Mobile Lab display in the Walt Disney Parks & Resorts pavilion at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-MML-SignedPortrait.jpg|Signed Muppet Mobile Lab portrait at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-VinylmationDisplay.jpg|Vinylmation display at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-eFX-Kermit-And-Rizzo.jpg|eFX Inc. display at the 2009 Expo Image:Pookalooz1.jpg|Pook-a-Looz display at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-Macy'sGlamorama.jpg|Macy's Glamorama display at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-MuppetMayhem.jpg|Electric Mayhem giclées at the 2009 Expo D23 Expo 2011 The second D23 Expo was held in Anaheim, California, August 19-21, 2011. Disney Legends Ceremony The 2011 Disney Legends Ceremony took place Friday, August 19, where Jim Henson was named a Disney Legend. The walk-around Sweetums appeared to help present Jim's award and Lisa Henson and Brian Henson gave speeches. In addition, Brian and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph performed an updated version of "I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face". Kermit the Frog and Rowlf the Dog made a surprise appearance, performing a live rendition of "The Rainbow Connection, inviting the audience to sing along. Gallery Image:D23-LisaHenson-JimHensonDisneyLegends-(2011-08-19).jpg|Lisa Henson at the Disney Legends ceremony Image:D23-LisaHenson-(2011-08-19).jpg Image:D23-BrianHenson-JimHensonDisneyLegends-(2011-08-19).jpg|Brian Henson at the Disney Legends ceremony Image:D23-I'veGrownAccustomedToYourFace-(2011-08-19).jpg|"I've Grown Accustomed to her Face" performance Image:D23-RainbowConnection-Kermit-Rowlf-(2011-08-19).jpg|Kermit and Rowlf Image:D23-RainbowConnection02-Kermit-Rowlf-(2011-08-19).jpg Image:D23-RainbowConnection03-Kermit-Rowlf-TomBergeron-(2011-08-19).jpg|Kermit and Rowlf with Tom Bergeron Image:D23-Lisa-Brian-SweetumsWalkAround-(2011-08-19).jpg|Lisa and Brian Henson with the Sweetums walk-around Inside the Walt Disney Studios On Saturday, August 20, Jason Segel, Kermit, and Miss Piggy were scheduled to make an appearance at the Walt Disney Studios arena presentation to promote The Muppets.The Walt Disney Studios Takes Fans Behind the Scenes at the D23 Expo August 9, 2011 Jason and Kermit were sitting on stage, while Piggy arrived a few moments later on a motorcycle. They then presented two clips from the movie. Image:D23-WaltDisneyStudiosArena-TheMuppets-(2011-08-20).jpg|Walt Disney Studios presentation Image:D23-WaltDisneyStudios-Kermit-Segel-(2011-08-20).jpg|Kermit, Jason Segel, and Miss Piggy (in motorcycle cab) Around the Expo Image:StandeeMuppetsD23.JPG|''The Muppets'' standee at the Walt Disney Studios pavilion Image:StudiosMuppetsD23.JPG|Sign in the Walt Disney Studios pavilion Image:KermithatsD23.JPG|Kermit paper hats in the Collectors Forum Image:MuppetsArtD23.JPG|Muppets art in the Collectors Forum Image:MuppetsVinylD23.JPG Image:AnimalpaintD23.JPG Image:MuppetsnailpolishD23.JPG|Muppet nail polish in the Disney Living pavilion Image:PiggynailpolishD23.JPG Image:Hallmark-FozzieOrnament-2012.jpg|2012 Hallmark Christmas ornament announced at D23 Sources External links * Official D23 Expo website * D23's YouTube channel * YouTube clip from the D23 Muppet Presentation Category:Live Appearances